


Secret

by Nicessus



Category: Original Work
Genre: Despair, Emotions, F/M, Forbidden Love, Hurt, One-off, Pain, Secrets, Sex, Short, Would fit Reylo, Writing to Music, male/female - Freeform, practicing, secret meetings, soul
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-18 16:25:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15489939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nicessus/pseuds/Nicessus
Summary: Nothing ever changed; nothing was ever the same. Locked doors and secrets, darkness and whispers.





	Secret

**Author's Note:**

> A short one off I quickly threw together while listening to Sleeping Wolf's "Secret".  
> In my head I picture this fitting in with the whole Rey/Kylo dynamic, which I have been reading a heck of a lot of.

Nothing was ever the same; nothing ever changed.

The moans he made when she tilted her hips just so, allowing him to deeper into her soul.

The gasps she made when he teased her flesh and pushed her body to the edge of aching madness.

She would carry bruises on her hips where his grip helped her push them both over the edge.

He would carry furrows on his back where her nails told him everything her cries didn’t.

They're addicted to the feel of each other; the cries on her lips, the taste of his skin.

Sweat soaked sheets and sex stained air was all that ever eventuated when words hurt too much to bear.

If eyes were the window to the soul then she’d close hers forever, anything to avoided showing him how much it burned to part ways.

If emotions could be read through actions then he’d meet her in the dark always, anything to prevent her seeing his desperation as the clock counted down- 5,4,3, 2,1.

Never could they be seen together; always darkness and whispers, locked doors and secrets.

Rarely were words exchanged when bodies could communicate love, trust, betrayal and despair.

Gentle and slow. Rough and frenzied. 

Walls, floors, tables, and beds.  

Nothing was ever the same; nothing ever changed.

 


End file.
